dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect candy and trade them at the Prize Pumpkin to receive prizes. Candy needed to be collected and traded at the Prize Pumpkin. Each prize required a certain amount of candy to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash? |Rules Part 1 |Rules Part 2 TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashRulesDoubleCandyPart1.png|Rules Part 1 (Double Candy Weekend) TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashRulesDoubleCandyPart2.png|Rules Part 2 (Double Candy Weekend) TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashWelcome.png|Welcome to Whitbee's Candy Bash TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashEarningCandyPart1.png|Earning Candy Part 1 TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashEarningCandyPart2.png|Earning Candy Part 2 TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashBuyingCandy.png|Buying Candy TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashClaimingPrizes.png|Claiming Prizes TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashExtraCandy.png|Extra Candy TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashUnusedCandy.png|Unused Candy TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashCompleting.png|Completing The Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashPrizesPart1.png|Prizes Part 1 TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashPrizesPart2.png|Prizes Part 2 TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashPrizesPart3.png|Prizes Part 3 TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashPrizesPart4.png|Prizes Part 4 TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashPrizesPart5.png|Prizes Part 5 's objective was to collect candy for the Wizard Whitbee. helped build on the Spooky Moon Island where the Prize Pumpkin were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Welcome TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part One TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part Two TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart4.png|Tutorial Part Three TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart5.png|Tutorial Part Four TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart6.jpg|Tutorial Part Five TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart7.png|Tutorial Part Six TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart8.png|Tutorial Part Seven TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart9.png|Tutorial Part Eight TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart10.png|Tutorial Part Nine TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart11.png|Tutorial Part Ten TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart12.png|Tutorial Part Eleven TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashTutorialPart13.png|Goal Completion Message started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 150 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough candy was collected they were able to be used at the Prize Pumpkin for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Candy *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily candy *Buying candy does not count toward your daily candy limit *The daily candy limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 1.png|Part 1 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 2.png|Part 2 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 3.png|Part 3 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 4.png|Part 4 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 5.png|Part 5 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 6.png|Part 6 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 7.png|Part 7 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 8.png|Part 8 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 9.png|Part 9 BFS-TheReturnOfWhitbee'sCandyBashFAQ-Part 10.png|Part 10 Gallery Notes *On October 14, 2015, Update 3.3.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on October 15, 2015 and ended on November 9, 2015. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in candy at the Prize pumpkin from October 15, 2015 to November 16, 2015 even though after November 9, 2015 no new candy could be collected. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On October 16, 2015, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of candy from completing the tasks in event and doubled the daily capacity of candy. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On October 29, 2015, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 96 hours. *A countdown timer appeared in player's News section at 17:00:00 UTC on October 14 that indicated that The Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash would begin at 11:00:00 UTC the following day. However, the event did not begin until 17:00:00 UTC on October 15. After 11:00:00 UTC, when the timer ran out, the message simply read "expired." *The first time a prize is purchased from the Prize Pumpkin, the player earns 1 for completing a goal. * ended on November 9, 2015, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Prize Pumpkin remained open until November 16, 2015 where players could still spend their remaining candy. Possible References *The namesake of , Wizard Whitbee, is probably a reference to the town of Whitby in North Yorkshire, England, which features heavily in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, "Dracula". Category:Events